


Blondes have more fun

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [83]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blond Mickey, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Family, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Hair Dyeing, Kissing, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, Teasing, True Love, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: I love blond noel s much so do you mind writing a fic where mickey bleaches his hair blond and Ian being the good bf that he is helps him along the process? and wittle Yev is like "daddy you look like me!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blondes have more fun

**Author's Note:**

> 3 hour break today between classes gives me time for prompts loool. This is short and sweet. Hope you like it!

Ian and Mickey are just hanging out on the sofa at the Milkovich house when Ian has a thought. “I was thinking about dyeing my hair,” He says.  
  
Mickey snaps up in a sitting position, effectively moving off of Ian and his arms dropping to his lap from where they were running through Mickey’s hair. Mickey says, “Hell fucking no. You are not changing your hair color. Why would you even want to?”  
  
Ian shrugs. “I don’t know, cause of all the ginger jokes maybe. You don’t think I’d be hotter with like dark hair?” He asks.  
  
“No, you’re hot now. Don’t touch that hair,” Mickey says sternly. When Ian smirks at him he says, “I swear to God, Ian.”  
  
“Okay, okay,” He says, grinning.   
  
Mickey nods and moves back to lean against Ian. Ian resuming his ministrations of running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. After a few moments he says, “You know… You’d look really hot with blond hair.”  
  
Mickey sighs and moves again to look at Ian. “The fuck are you talking about?” He asks.  
  
“Well, now that we’re talking about hair color, I’m just thinking that if I can’t dye my hair, we should dye yours,” Ian says.  
  
“Why do we have to dye anyone's hair?” Mickey asks.  
  
“It’ll be fun. C’mon, babe. You’d look really sexy, I know it,” Ian says pushing Mickey back so he can lye above him. He hovers himself over him, lightly running his lips from Mickey’s neck to his jaw.  
  
“You saying I’m not sexy now, asshole?” He asks when Ian looks at him.  
  
“You’re very fucking sexy, Mick,” Ian says. “Can we just try it? If you hate it we’ll dye it back.” He leans forward to kiss his lips lightly.  
  
“Fine,” Mickey says and Ian grins at him before crashing their lips together.   
  


* * *

  
Later that afternoon they go to the drug store to buy the hair dye and whatever else they need to bleach Mickey’s hair and eyebrows before heading back home and getting to work.  
  
“Why the fuck do we need to dye my eyebrows?” Mickey asks Ian after he already put the shit in his hair and is letting it sit.  
  
“You can’t have black eyebrows and blond hair, Mickey,” Ian says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Mickey groans but let’s Ian put the stuff over his eyebrows too.   
  
They sit together in the bathroom while Mickey has to wait for it to set. Ian said they could go out in the living room and do whatever but Mickey insisted they sit there until it’s done.   
  
Ian doesn’t protest though. It means that they get alone time together, even if it’s just for twenty to thirty minutes. It’s time that they get together where they can just talk about anything. They get these moments together every night in bed but sometimes they’re just too tired to talk, or they just wanna fuck and not talk. So when they actually get some time with no distractions, just them talking, they really enjoy it.  
  
“This better fucking look good or I will kill you,” Mickey says when the timer goes out on Ian’s phone letting them know he can wash his hair now.  
  
“It will. You’d look good with any hair color, babe,” Ian says with a wink.  
  
Mickey flips him off and steps out of his sweat pants. Ian does the same, joining him in the shower. “You know I can wash my own hair,” Mickey teases.  
  
“Mhmm, like you don’t want me to do it for you…” Ian says pressing him against the wall of the shower, and pressing himself against him, both already half hard.  
  
“If you insist…” Mickey says. He bites down on Ian’s bottom lip before swiping his tongue over it.   
  
Ian growls at the motion. He pulls back and moves them so Mickey’s under the water. He laughs and lets the warm water wash over him.   
  
Ian grabs the shampoo they bought for blond hair and starts massaging it into Mickey’s hair, washing out all the dye. His hair is so blond.  
  
Mickey turns around to face Ian when he’s done, still under the water, and Ian just looks at him with his mouth slightly open. “What?” Mickey asks concerned.  
  
“You look so fucking good,” Ian says.   
  
“It’s all wet though, doesn’t it look darker in the water?” Mickey asks.  
  
“Yeah, probably but it’s still really blond and so fucking hot,” Ian says pulling Mickey against him.  
  
He lowers himself to his knees, with soft kisses down Mickey’s body. He nips at the skin of his hips, making Mickey jerk his hips.   
  
Ian smiles up at Mickey before taking him into his mouth. He swirls his tongue over the head of his cock. Mickey runs his fingers through Ian’s wet hair, tugging him forward.  
  
Ian takes him further into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks. Mickey moans out and so does Ian making Mickey get even louder. He keeps sucking him down faster, swirling his tongue where he knows drives Mickey the craziest.   
  
He does that until Mickey can’t take it anymore and comes hard down his boyfriend’s throat with a tug of his hair and a moan of his name.   
  
Ian gets up from his knees and kisses Mickey deeply. “C’mon, let’s get out of here,” Ian says after Mickey’s recovered from his orgasm.  
  
“Not until I return the favor,” Mickey says with a smirk before getting to his knees and doing just that.   
  
  
They get dressed back into their sweats and t-shirts and Ian blow-dries Mickey’s hair while he sits on the closed toilet seat.   
  
They exit the bathroom and see Svetlana in the living room watching TV while Yev sits on the floor and colours.   
  
“Hey, guys,” Ian says walking hand in hand with Mickey towards them. They didn’t even hear them come home from school. Svetlana went to pick Yev up after preschool while they were in the bathroom.   
  
“What did you do to hair?” Svetlana asks Mickey when she finally sees his new hair.   
  
“Ian dyed it,” Mickey murmurs. “Is it that bad?”  
  
“Is different, but I like it,” Svetlana says with a soft smile.   
  
“Daddy, you look like me now!” Yev says loudly in front of him.   
  
Mickey laughs and picks Yev up. “How do we look?” He asks Ian and Svetlana.  
  
“Adorable,” Ian says and takes his phone out of his pocket and takes a picture of them.   
  
Ian sets it as his new phone lock screen. The two blond loves of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
>  Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
